<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vertrauen by MJ_03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838903">Vertrauen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ_03/pseuds/MJ_03'>MJ_03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tatort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Leos Bruder, Minor Character Death, sad leo, supportive Karin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ_03/pseuds/MJ_03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo erzählt Karin endlich, was mit ihrem Bruder passiert ist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karin Gorniak/Leonie Winkler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vertrauen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karin klopfte ungeduldig an Leos Wohnungstür. Es war ein Samstag und sie hatten frei, aber Leo hatte sich seit gestern nicht mehr bei Karin gemeldet, hatte nicht zurückgerufen und auf keine Nachricht geantwortet. Das war für Leo ein sehr ungewöhnliches Verhalten, zumal sie sich normalerweise an freien Tagen immer trafen. Den ganzen Vormittag lang hatte Karin gewartet und überlegt, ob sie Leo in Ruhe lassen sollte oder sich doch auf den Weg zu ihr machen sollte, nur um nach ihr zu sehen. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber Karin hatte ein ungutes Gefühl und sorgte sich um Leo. Deshalb stand sie nun vor Leos Tür und wartete darauf, hineingelassen zu werden. Das Klingeln hatte Leo schon mal gekonnt ignoriert, denn Karin hatte unten warten müssen, bis einer der anderen Mieter die Tür öffnete. Nun klopfte sie seit einigen Minuten an die Tür.<br/>
„Leo, mach bitte auf, ich bin’s“ sagte sie dann. Von drinnen konnte Karin Geräusche hören, also war Leo zu Hause. Wenig später waren Schritte zu hören, die sich der Wohnungstür näherten und die Tür öffnete sich. Karin erschrak, als sie Leo sah. Ihre sonst so ordentlich gekleidete Freundin trug Jogginghosen und einen Pulli, der definitiv schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Ihre Haare waren achtlos im Nacken zusammengebunden und ihre Augen waren rot umrandet. Wortlos trat Leo zur Seite und ließ Karin eintreten. Dann warf sie die Tür zu und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich auf das Sofa fallen ließ. Während Karin ihre Schuhe auszog, schaute sie sich um. Auf dem Wohnzimmertisch vor Leo standen eine Flasche Whiskey und ein gefülltes Glas, die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und nur das Küchenlicht beleuchtete das Wohnzimmer schwach. Karin kam näher und setzte sich neben Leo.<br/>
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“ fragte sie, obwohl ihr klar war, dass definitiv irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war. Leo seufzte.</p>
<p>„Heute ist sein Todestag” murmelte Leo und drehte das Glas in ihrer Hand. Sie starrte in die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit und versuchte, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Karin saß schweigend neben ihr auf dem Sofa und hörte zu.<br/>
„Normalerweise verbring ich den Tag allein und trinke. Whiskey war sein Lieblingsgetränk” sprach Leo weiter. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu ihrem Bruder. Sie konnte ihn vor sich sehen, als hätte sie ihn gestern zum letzten Mal getroffen und nicht vor vier Jahren. Gestern vor vier Jahren hatten sie sich in einer Bar getroffen, Martin hatte Whiskey getrunken, so wie sie jetzt. Er hatte sie angegrinst, ihre blonden Locken durchgewuschelt, wie damals als Kinder, und sie „Kleine Schwester” genannt. Leo hatte genervt darauf reagiert, ihr war es damals so wichtig gewesen, dass er sie ernst nahm und als Erwachsene, als Polizistin sah und nicht nur als seine kleine Schwester. Hätte sie damals gewusst, dass Martin am nächsten Tag nicht mehr da sein würde, dann hätte sie definitiv anders reagiert. Leo würde alles dafür geben, wenn Martin sie noch einmal “Kleine Schwester” nennen würde und ihre sorgsam zurecht gemachte Frisur zerstören würde. Leo seufzte und nahm einen Schluck Whiskey.<br/>
„Du musst nicht da bleiben, wenn du nicht willst” bot sie dann Karin einen Ausweg aus diesem deprimierenden Tag an. Aber Karin sah ihr fest in die Augen.<br/>
„Solange du mich hier haben willst, bleib’ ich bei dir” sagte sie bestimmt. Leo schaffte es, ein müdes Lächeln zustande zu bringen.<br/>
„Danke“ sagte sie leise. Vielleicht war es ohnehin an der Zeit, Karin von ihrem Bruder zu erzählen, immerhin waren sie nun schon einige Zeit zusammen und arbeiteten noch länger gemeinsam, sie hatte es sich verdient, die ganze Geschichte zu kennen.<br/>
„Willst du auch was trinken?“ fragte Leo, aber Karin lehnte ab.<br/>
„Ich hol‘ mir dann ein Wasser“ antwortete sie. Schulterzuckend trank Leo einen weiteren Schluck Whiskey. Eigentlich mochte sie das Getränk nicht besonders gerne, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, es trinken zu müssen, wegen Martin.<br/>
„Martin war ein großartiger Polizist und ein toller Mensch“ sagte Leo dann. Sie wusste nicht genau, wie sie anfangen sollte zu erzählen, bis auf die wenigen Sitzungen bei der Polizeipsychologin vor vier Jahren hatte sie nie versucht, alles zu erzählen. Sie hätte auch nicht gewusst, wem sie davon erzählen sollte, bis sie Karin kennengelernt hatte.<br/>
„Er war der beste große Bruder, den man sich wünschen konnte. Hat immer auf mich aufgepasst, hat mir zugehört und war mein bester Freund“ fuhr Leo fort. Sie spürte, wie hinter ihren Augen die Tränen brannten und nur darauf warteten, ungehindert über ihr Gesicht laufen zu können. Wie automatisch griff Leos rechte Hand nach ihrer Halskette.<br/>
„Ich wünschte, du hättest ihn kennenlernen können, er hätte dich bestimmt gemocht“ meinte Leo. Martin hätte im Gegensatz zu ihren Eltern die Beziehung auch unterstützt, da war sich Leo sicher. Ihr Bruder hatte sie in den Jahren vor seinem Tod immer dazu gedrängt, endlich mal mit jemandem auszugehen, aber Leo war zu beschäftigt gewesen, beschäftigt damit, die Ansprüche ihres Vaters zu erfüllen und ihrem Bruder nachzueifern.<br/>
„Ich hätte ihn auch gern kennengelernt“ sagte Karin leise. Sie strich Leo eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.<br/>
„Mein Vater denkt, dass das falsche Kind gestorben ist, weißt du? Meine Mutter bestimmt auch, aber die sagt das wenigstens nicht“ lenkte Leo das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung. Darüber nachzudenken, was wäre, wenn ihr Bruder noch am Leben wäre, würde nur dazu führen, dass sie früher zu weinen anfing und dann konnte sie Karin gar nichts mehr erzählen. Karin warf Leo einen unsicheren Blick zu.<br/>
„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen“ meinte sie vorsichtig, aber Leo schüttelte den Kopf.<br/>
„Martin war sein Liebling, ihr absolutes Wunschkind. Mich gab’s nur als ungeplante Beigabe zum perfekten Sohn“ sagte sie bitter und trank erneut einen Schluck Whiskey. Martin hätte eigentlich ein Einzelkind bleiben sollen, das wusste Leo, seit sie als Kind unfreiwillig Ohrenzeugin eines Streits zwischen ihren Eltern geworden war, aber sie hatte noch nie jemandem davon erzählt, nicht mal Martin, der sonst alle von ihr gewusst hatte. Aber jetzt berichtete sie Karin genau, wie sie damals als kleines Mädchen erfahren hatte, dass es sie eigentlich gar nicht geben sollte.<br/>
„Als Martin dann gestorben ist, ist für sie die Welt zusammengebrochen. Mein Vater hat deutlich gemacht, dass für ihn das falsche Kind gestorben ist und weil ich dabei war, ist es meine Schuld. Ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen, rascher da sein müssen, schneller schießen müssen, an seiner Stelle sterben müssen“ sagte Leo und bemerkte, dass die ersten Tränen über ihre Wangen rollten. Sie wischte sie mit dem Ärmel weg.<br/>
„Es ist nicht deine Schuld“ hörte sie von Karin. Leo nickte.<br/>
„Ich weiß. Lange dachte ich, es sei meine Schuld. Aber ich hätte nichts anders machen können. Ich hab‘ alle Regeln eingehalten, mich genau an die Vorgaben gehalten, aber versuch‘ das mal meinem Vater zu erklären“ sagte Leo. Sie hatte unzählige Male versucht, ihrem Vater und auch ihrer Mutter beizubringen, dass sie keine anderen Handlungsmöglichkeiten gehabt hatte, war aber stets auf taube Ohren gestoßen. Ihre Mutter war zu beschäftigt mit ihrer Trauer um Martin, um sich darum zu kümmern, was Leo dachte und ihr Vater hatte sowieso schon seine vorgefestigte Meinung über sie und ihre berufliche Laufbahn, weshalb es sinnlos war, zu versuchen, ihm irgendetwas zu erklären. Dementsprechend lange hatte es gedauert, zu verstehen, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war.<br/>
„Wir sind zu ‘nem Raubüberfall gerufen worden. Hätte eigentlich ‘n ganz gewöhnlicher Einsatz werden sollen. Aber einer der Täter hatte sich noch im Laden versteckt, Deeskalieren war völlig sinnlos, der hatte irgendwas eingeworfen“ begann Leo zu erzählen. Sie suchte Karins Blick, diese sah sie aufmerksam und liebevoll an. Davon gestärkt konnte Leo weiter sprechen.<br/>
„Der hat die Waffe gezogen, Martin war zuerst drin, zusammen mit ‘nem Kollegen, die haben versucht, den Typ zu beruhigen, aber das war sinnlos. Als ich rein bin, hatten die grad alle die Waffen aufeinander gerichtet, ich hab meine natürlich auch gleich gezogen, aber da war’s schon zu spät. Der hat einfach geschossen, im gleichen Moment wie der Kollege. Aber Martin hatte keine Chance, der hat ihm mitten ins Gesicht geschossen“ schloss Leo die Erzählung und diesmal ließ sie den Tränen freien Lauf. Sie konnte alles wieder vor sich sehen, den Laden, ihren toten Bruder, den angeschossenen Täter, den Kollegen, der sofort versucht hatte, Martin zu helfen, die anderen, die den Täter festnahmen und irgendwie konnte sie auch sich selbst sehen. Völlig erstarrt stand sie da, hatte noch nicht ganz begriffen, was gerade geschehen war. Dass ihr Bruder tatsächlich getroffen war und sie nichts daran ändern konnte. Leo konnte auch den Geruch wahrnehmen, der Laden roch nach einer Mischung aus Industriereinigungsmittel und Schweiß, aber langsam legte sich der metalerne Geruch von Blut darüber, Martins Blut. Leo spürte, dass sie wie damals zu zittern begann und kaum Luft bekam. In ihrem Brustkorb machte sich ein beengendes Gefühl breit, Panik stieg in ihr hoch. Sie versuchte, tief durch zu atmen, aber es wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Immer hektischer schnappte Leo nach Luft, sie nahm nur am Rande wahr, dass Karin mit ihr sprach.<br/>
„Leo! Hörst du mich?“ sagte Karin, für Leo hörte es sich an, als würde Karin hinter einer Glaswand zu ihr sprechen. Was sie aber deutlich hören konnte, war das Rauschen ihres Blutes. Dann spürte sie, dass Karin ihre Hände nahm und sie fest drückte.<br/>
„Leo, sieh mich an“ Karins Stimme wurde ein bisschen deutlicher, aber Leos Atmung wollte ihr nach wie vor nicht gehorchen. Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber auch das gelang ihr nicht. Immerhin schaffte sie es, Karin anzusehen, als diese sich so hinsetze, dass sie Leo direkt anblicken konnte. Karin streichelte langsam ihre Hände und sah ihr dabei fest in die Augen. Leo konzentrierte sich auf die Berührung und auf Karins Blick. Langsam konnte sie ihre Atmung besser kontrollieren, das Rauschen in ihren Ohren wurde leiser und das Zittern hörte auf. Müde ließ sich Leo zurück sinken und schloss die Augen.<br/>
„Alles okay?“ fragte Karin besorgt.<br/>
„Geht“ murmelte Leo, es war definitiv nicht alles okay, aber dass Karin da war und sie diese Erinnerung nicht allein durchstehen musste, war um Längen besser, als es die letzten Jahre gewesen war. Ohne Karin an ihrer Seite hätte das eine richtige Panikattacke werden können, so wie die Jahre zuvor, als niemand da war, der ihre Hände hielt und ihr zuhörte. Karin ließ Leos Hände los und wenige Momente später spürte Leo, wie Karin eine Decke über sie legte und sich danach neben sie setzte. Sie legte ihre Arme um Leo und streichelte ihr über die Haare.<br/>
„Danke“ sagte Leo leise und ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Sie lehnte sich noch näher an Karin und atmete den vertrauten Geruch ihrer Freundin ein. Das war beruhigend und half ihr dabei, sich weiter zu entspannen.<br/>
„Jederzeit“ erwiderte Karin, mehr hörte Leo nicht mehr, denn die Erschöpfung ließ sie einschlafen. </p>
<p>Nachdenklich blieb Karin neben der nun schlafenden Leo sitzen. Da hatte Leo ja noch viel mehr Ballast mit sich rumzutragen, als sie vermutet hätte. Dass das Verhältnis zwischen Leo und ihren Eltern kompliziert war, wusste Karin ja, aber das was Leo ihr eben erzählt hatte, ließ das Ganze in einem anderen Licht erscheinen. Bis heute hatte Karin geglaubt, Martins Tod sei der Auslöser für die schwierige Beziehung gewesen, aber jetzt wusste sie, dass es bereits in Leos Kindheit angefangen hatte. Sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie Leo sich gefühlt haben musste, als ungeplantes Kind neben dem absoluten Wunschkind aufzuwachsen. Das war nichts, was ein Kind erleben sollte, fand Karin. Aaron war zwar auch nicht geplant gewesen, aber von Anfang an erwünscht und sie hatte nie den Gedanken gehabt, es sei ein Fehler gewesen, ihn zu bekommen. Seine Mutter zu sein, war die schönste Aufgabe ihres Lebens und sie wusste nicht, was mit Eltern passiert sein musste, die ihrem Kind das Gefühl gaben, unerwünscht zu sein. Jetzt wurde Karin auch klar, warum Leo dem Gedanken, eine eigene Familie zu haben, so abgeneigt war und wieso es für sie so schwierig war, Vertrauen zu fassen. Der Gedanke, dass Leo diesen Tag in den letzten Jahren immer alleine verbracht hatte und niemanden gehabt hatte, mit dem sie über ihre belastende Vergangenheit reden konnte, machte Karin unendlich traurig. Sie schwor sich, dass Leo das nie wieder alleine würde durchstehen müssen, ab jetzt würde sie immer da sein, solange Leo das wollte und brauchte.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>